1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxes of molded plastic material for storage or packaging of various objects such as make-up products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, products of this type and especially "eye-shadow" products are packaged in small boxes containing several make-up products of different shades. However, manufacturers as well as retailers are thus obliged to have at their disposal a stock comprising boxes containing different combinations of make-up colors. Taking into consideration the number of different possible combinations, this constitutes an objectionable drawback. Moreover, an extremely frequent problem is that users cannot find the combination of colors which interests them.
There are in fact many other instances in which products of different kinds again present the same problem.